


I'm gonna write a Dangan Ronpa Fan Fiction

by WeedWeasel (blinkfloyd)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, post-apocalyptic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/WeedWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to look up fucked-up-hair-guy's name to post this</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna write a Dangan Ronpa Fan Fiction

fckc, i dont even watch dangan ronpa

okay

so hiriro s uh is a character

they're really pretty (mim too high to remember their gender so im using neutral pronouns social justice ojkay)

i only know about chihiro

o wait hold on i have an idea

so chihirowas talking to that guy with really weird erect hair (that kind of looks like a fucked up carrot) and he like yo whys your hair so fucked up

fucked up crunchy hair guy cries for four hours because chihiro, the only one left in the universe literally, thinks his har is fucked up

"I must go get a haircut guy says

he goes to the salon only to find that literally, no one exists anymore. i mean why did he not notice that he drove there ad the roads were completely empty

wait can people in dangan ronpa drive

fuck

so he cut his own hair into a bowl cut somehow

and so chihiro hated it and suggested that he shouldnt have to impress them because he's not even sure if theyhre biologically capable of reproducing and reviving the humn race

andn so the two of them did the rest of the anime themselves


End file.
